Untitled
by weeee2008
Summary: Sakura hates her teammates cause they were never there when they needed her so she faked her own death and joined the akatsuki now they have found have her
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know this will be a little hard to get at first but I think you will understand as the story progresses

Summary: Sakura has joined the Akatsuki at the age of 18 and has been with them for about five years. Everyone in Konoha believes that Sakura is dead. The news of the person responsible for Sakura's death was said to be the newest member of the Akatsuki. When the news of Sakura's killer's location came across the Hokage's desk, she sent out what was left of Team Kakashi - Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Where this story starts is when Team Kakashi gets close to the Akatsuki.

A/N: I am going to try and make this a Kakashi/Sakura story, I really like this pairing and this is my first attempt at it.

"They're getting close Sakura, are you sure you won't just go on another killing spree, again?" Itachi looked down on Sakura form his position.

They were in the middle of a deep forest, just outside of Fire Country border. Sakura and Itachi were waiting in the trees for their fun to arrive.

"Don't worry, if that old hag sent the ones I think she did, I want to enjoy this as much as possible. I don't want them to just die like the trash they are, I want them to suffer. I want to make their death as painful as I can." Sakura's eyes and voice filled with nothing but a deep and unending hatred.

She had been waiting for this moment to come, even before she had leaked out her location to lure them out.

"This is going to be fun!" Sakura said as she sensed their closing in, finally unmasking her chakra.

"Kakashi, do you sense that?" Sasuke looked to the leader of their mission.

"Yes, are you guys ready?" Kakashi heard them all say "Hai".

The mission plan was to attempt the capture of Saki, Sakura's killer, and bring her back to Konoha for questioning. Kakashi, along with the rest of Team Kakashi, wanted nothing more than to rip off the woman's head and shove it up her ass. But orders are orders, and if the Hokage had a reason as to why she should be left alive, then so be it.

Jumping from tree to tree, slowing their pace down, they reached a small clearing surrounded by dense forest. In the center stood a young woman with long black hair and wearing an old ANBU mask. Then there was a man standing beside her, whom everyone recognized as Itachi.

Kakashi could tell from the familiar markings on the ANBU mask, that it at one time had belonged to Sakura. Anger filled his dark eye as he removed his head band to reveal his Shaningon ( curse me all you want on spelling – I know I suck).

Team Kakashi landed in a circle surrounding the two. The woman in the center let out a dark, maniacal laugh that put everyone on edge.

"HEHEHE Finally we meet again, I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." The woman laughed again crazily.

"I take it that you are Saki?" Kakashi asked to make sure.

"OH yes I'm Saki, (she licked her lips, hungrily) See I told you Itachi, the old hag would send them. She even sent me him, (Saki looked directly at Kakashi). Ohhhhh I know this is going to be so much fun." Saki and Itachi both drew out their weapons and prepared for them to strike.

A/N: I hope you like it, and please try to understand I don't spell or punctuate very well, so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

'_thoughts'_

"_speaking" _

_This chapter is mainly about a flashback, oh and before I forget I don't own Naruto_

_Flashback:_

'_I'm alone again.' Sakura slumped throughout Konoha, just barely making it back to her home. 'I fell for their lies again, how stupid am I?' Sakura sank down onto her couch exhaustedly. Finally able to remove her infernal ANBU mask, she tossed it onto a nearby coffee-table. _

_Upon her return from her mission, Tsudande informed her about Naruto's and Sasuke's mission to the Land of Fruits _(something I just pulled out my ass)._ They weren't expected to be back any time soon. Kakashi was still on his mission in the Land of Rain, doing Kami knows what. 'They promised they would be here when I got back… they said … count on us we won't let you down… I knew it, I knew they wouldn't hold their promise… they never do anymore.' Sakura laid down, propping her head on some couch pillows._

_Today was the anniversary of her parent's murder. Every year when this date comes around, Sakura breaks down into a disheveled mess. She always need at least someone to be there, to let her know that it wasn't her fault (her parents were killed by none other than some dumbass I don't know or care at this moment to throw in. Just understand that her mental capabilities are a little wacked)._

"_I wish they were dead!" Sakura thought about what she had said and found, she meant every bit of it. 'This time I won't forgive them, especially him… he gave his word, he said that know what he would be here when I needed him… of all of them, I trusted him the most… how could he… how could you… Kakashi… of all of them, I want you dead the most.'_

_With that Sakura grabbed her mask and left her house. 'I give up… if they don't want me then fine they won't have me… I give… goodbye to this disgusting village, goodbye to all the bitter memories, goodbye to all the worthless villagers, and especially goodbye to them.' Sakura raced off to the Hokage's office, knowing full well that she would still be there. Sakura rushed past the rooms lining the hall, straight into Tsunade's office._

"_Ahh Sakura, is there something I can help you with?" Tsunade's slurred words reveled that Sakura had arrived just in time._

"_I would like a mission. Preferably one far away and long… S-Class if you got it." Sakura made sure to act like nothing was wrong, Tsunade may be old and drunk, but she was still sharp as a tack._

"_It just so happens I do. A few days ago Itachi Uchia was located somewhere near Suna, I was going to wait till the rest of your group returned before sending you out, but seeing as to how you're so willing. I _

_guess I could send you out on it." Tsunade tossed Sakura a scroll with the details of what was supposed to happen._

_Sakura caught the scroll, "Thank-you My Lady .Goodbye." And with that she was gone._

_Sakura had her eyes set out on a plan and figured it would work. Her plan was to fake her death and get away. All she needed was a little help, but who. 'A random villager, no to obvious… wait what if I create my own killer, then all I'll need is a witness… damn I need to at least make it look like I'm trying on this mission. I need to reach Suna and report back some lie of how well the mission is going so far.'_

_It only took a couple of hours till she reached the border of Suna, wrote up a little scroll and had it going back to Konoha. 'There everything is set, now all I need is to find a spot and select a witness.' _

_Sakura took off, going into the dense forest surrounding Suna. She kept running around the forest till she came to a clearing. 'Now I need to make a battle field.'_

_That's when she sensed it, a foreign chakra, making its way over to her. Sakura quickly looked around for a hiding spot, but noticed one too late. She was out in the open, with an enemy ninja not to far away._

_There was a giant burst of wind, temporarily blinding her. When the wind subsided, there before her was no one else except that of Itachi Uchia. Garbed in his Akatsuki robe, making him look all the more scary. _

"_Finally we meet face to face, Miss. Sakura Haruno." Itachi had his eyes already watching and whirling._

"_To what do I owe the honor of the presence of the great Itachi Uchia." Sakura said menacingly. _

"_There is no need to for us to fight at this moment in time. I am merely here to offer you a position."_

"_What kind of position and what if I refuse?"_

"_If you refuse then I'll just kill you here and now. The position I am offering is a onetime deal. The leader sees you as an exceptional kunoichi and has sent me to offer you the chance to join us." Itachi watched how she reacted._

"_You mean you want me to go with you, become a rouge ninja. Let me think." Sakura saw that Itachi was ready to attack if she answered wrong. "Sounds like fun, but I want you to do me a favor in return."_

"_I don't do favors." Itachi's voice sounded threatening. _

"_Listen here the only way I will join the Akatsuki is if you help me with my own problem. I want you to help me fake my death." Sakura's strength had left her voice as the reasons came back to mind._

"_Why would you want to do something like that?"_

"_I want to make them pay, what better way than to destroy them with a ghost." Sakura's voice now held a dangerous, deadly tone to it._

"_Fine, I'll aid you in your little game."_

_A few days later… _

_A young boy came running out of the forest screaming, he had been sent out to gather some berries when he happened upon a disturbing seen. _

_A young pink haired woman getting torn into pieces by a crazed woman. There was a strange robed man there, but he did nothing to help save the woman. He had heard the man say something like "Good job Saki" or "Well done Saki" he couldn't remember all he remembered was the name Saki._

A/N: let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and please review. A special thanks out to **theliz82 ** for being my first and so far only reviewer. Again thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Also I was wondering how do you have a beta reader? Please reply anybody that knows.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I need to get off my ass and work on my stories but my life is pretty hectic , my dog just had pups and I've been absorbed in them. Please forgive me for not updating sooner.

Swords flashed, jutsu after jutsu, blows- one after the other. Saki vs. Kakashi, Sasuke vs. Itachi. Naruto and Sai stayed to the side waiting to jump in when they were needed. Kakashi placed a sucker punch into Saki's stomach sending a few feet back.

"Now that wasn't fair." Saki said while deflecting his follow up attack with her sword.

"Shut up." Kakashi did a round about in an attempt to slash Saki's head off. Saki bent back just far enough so that the sword missed by a few inches.

"If I didn't know better I would say you hated me. I can't for the life of me figure out why you would." The sarcasm in her voice was to easy to detect. Her sword made contact with the side of his arm, drawing some blood.

"Damn you." Kakashi was quickly becoming frustrated. All of his attacks were missing, she kept getting away like she was dancing.

Kakashi backed away, panting heavily. Holding his sword in his mouth, Kakashi quickly preformed the signs for the lightning blade. Drawing his chakra into his hand, he charged at Saki.

Saki laughed, grabbing his wrist ( the same thing that Itachi did to Sasuke) just above the lightning and snapping it. Kakashi grunted, dropping his sword to the ground. With his free hand Kakashi attempted a punch only to have it deflected and part of his hand sliced open.

"I must say I'm extremely disappointed. I expected more from the legendary Copy-nin. Oh well, to late to get my hopes up." Saki pulled her sword back and quickly embedded it into Kakashi's stomach. "Oops."

Saki watched as Kakashi crumbled to the ground, pulling out her sword just in time to block Naruto's kunai. Sai came up behind him with some ninja wire. Wrapping her up tightly, Saki only laughed.

"You think this will hold me."

"It will if I do this." Sai sent and electric shock through the wire zapping Saki till she fell down to the ground.

"I'm still alive you dumb-ass."

"The goal wasn't to kill you, but to catch you."

"Hehe so the old hag wants to talk, why didn't you say so from the beginning. Ha Itachi I'll meet up with you later, the old hag wants to have a little chat." Saki hollered in the direction of Itachi and Sasuke.

"Are you . . . sure that's wise." Itachi was holding Sasuke back with a hand around his throat, slightly panting himself.

"I've been waiting a while to see the old hag, just as much as I have been wanting to see them."

Naruto and Sai stood there, unsure of what to make of what was going on. Sai still held tight to the wire; Naruto had a now unconscious Kakashi on his back.

"Fine I'll meet you, you know where." With that Itachi promptly disappeared, leaving behind a wheezing Sasuke.

"Well are you just going to stand there and gawk or are you going to get your asses moving and take me back to the village."

Sorry again for updating so late. And before the flames hit the roof I know I suck at action scenes. The reason I didn't put the fight with Sasuke with Itachi was because my main focus was on Saki (aka Sakura) and Kakashi. Thanks for reading and if you reviewed thanks. It is highly appreciated.

And a special thanks to theliz82 for being my one and only reviewer for this story.


End file.
